Luckiest girl ever
by kcassie15
Summary: Lucius and Hermione making love, and i mean a rough one. **LittleMissRedHair will be adopting this story as I have not really focused on this or anything like that**
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story Hermione and Lucius leave across from each other. Shocking isn't it?

CHAPTER 1

Lucius's wife passed away from cancer last year, after the final battle. She had been dead for a year when one morning I walked out to get the paper and Lucius was sitting on my lawn, roaring drunk in nothing but his under shorts. My husband was away on one of his business trips as usual, so it was left to me to get Lucius back into his house. I helped him to his feet and couldn't help noticing the huge bulge in his shorts and of course the thought crossed my mind as to what it looked like. I got him into the house where he made the announcement that he had to piss and started to pull his shorts down. I stopped him, helped him up the steps to the bathroom and being a good person, figured I'd better help him so that he wouldn't piss all over the place. I stood him in front of the toilet, figured he was so drunk he wouldn't remember and pulled his shorts down. I uncovered a cock that was bigger than my husband's cock hard and it was totally soft so I took hold of it and aimed it at the toilet bowl. Even soft it felt so good in my hand that I started to squeeze it a little while he was pissing. As soon as he finished pissing, it got as hard as a rock and as big as a stone mountain, making my pussy all wet. Now I was really curious as to what it would be like to play with this monster and began jerking him off, making him moan like crazy.

I found some lotion, worked it onto his cock real good and proceeded to give him a two-handed hand job, making my pussy leak pussy juice down my leg. It didn't take long enough in his drunken state before I felt that magnificent cock swell up even more and up to this point in my life, my husband's cock was the only one I ever touched or made cum. Now my husband would cum in three short bursts, a little each burst but this monster shoot out cum like a fir hose. I felt hot cum all over my face, shoot all over my blouse at tit level and shoot more on my face when I jerk his cock up to keep it from covering my blouse in hot cum. I never saw anything like that even in a porno movie, he must have cum enough to fill a drinking class and it was now dripping off my face onto the floor. He thanked me, told me to come back the next day and went off to bed leaving me with realization that he knew what happened. I cleaned myself up, went and sat on the bed next to him and held his prick while wondering what would it be like to have it on me. I got up to leave knowing I would come back tomorrow and went home to play with myself. I could hardly sleep with anticipation for tomorrow's fun and about 2:30 I got up for a drink of water and saw his kitchen light on with a shadowy movement. I took my night gown off, put on just a robe and went and knocked on his back door, which he opened totally naked with a half a hard on. I couldn't stop myself, reached out, grabbed the most awesome cock I ever saw, grabbed it with both hands and told him I really needed it.

He pulled me inside, took my robe off, told me that was the last time I come into his house with clothes on, picked me up and carried me into the living room, depositing me on the couch. He spread my legs apart, held them like that and buried his tongue in my streaming pussy, making me holler out loud, something I never did before. My husband refuse to eat my pussy, so this was a brand new experience for me and I was in a Heaven I never knew before. It was so good that I was begging him for more while he was still eating me and then blood rushed to me brain so hard, I saw stars while cumming in his mouth. He spread my legs real wide apart then started rubbing the head of his cock over my pussy and when I realized he was going to put it in my cunt, I started to say, "No, please no", but he already had the head in. I first thought my pussy was going to split wide open because his cock was so fat. It was about six or seven inches long, but it was bigger around than my wrist, like a soda can and the head was in my cunt. He was moving it in circles real slow while telling me how tight my pussy was and it was feeling real good stretching my cunt to what I thought was its limit. I was moaning like a bitch in heat at this point and I don't remember my pussy feeling that full or being hot as I was. Cum was flowing out of my cunt like a mini river and when I told him I wanted more, he pushed it in about half way, making me scream out loud but not with pain. Nothing ever felt that good in my pussy before and it was so big around; it was rubbing against my "G" spot, making me go crazy. I pushed my ass as hard as I could against him and drove that piece of fantastic meat all the way home and my pussy stuffed full of hot hard cock, so I wrapped my legs around him and was screaming for him to fuck me. He started slamming my pussy like he meant it, making me experience feelings I never had before and I would have done anything for that cock, just to have it fuck me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

He had my legs pinned back to my shoulders now, fucking me like a mad man, cum was pouring out of me like a faucet was left open and then I felt his cock get even bigger. I held my breath waiting for his cock to explode in me and then I felt red hot cum splashing against my insides, so much of it, it was leaking out of my cunt, coating my ass with hot cum. We were swimming in cum, both his and mine and I never felt satiated or happy in my entire life and wrapped my legs around him again so he couldn't pull out. I knew I couldn't live without hid cock anymore, now that my pussy had gotten its best fuck ever. Even soft, his cock was the biggest thing I ever had in my pussy and my cunt was getting hot and wet again, so I started moving my ass around. He told me I had the tightest pussy he ever had the pleasure of fucking, while his amazing cock was growing in my pussy. He asked if I ever had a cock as big as his before and when I told him he had the biggest cock I had ever seen, touched or fucked, he was smiling from ear to ear. He told me that from now on, I was going to give him a blowjob every morning before he left for work and when I told him I didn't think his cock would fit in my mouth, he said we would work on it. Then I asked about what I told my husband when he was home about why I was going to his house so early and he said, "Fuck your husband, you belong to my cock now, so get use to the idea of serving it everyday." By the time his cock was raging hard, filling my pussy up to the breaking point, so I just laid back and let him pound my pussy, making me cum so many times I lost count. His prick was driving my pussy crazy, I felt it swell up, stretching my pussy even more, then I felt what seemed like a bucket of hot cum unleashed into my boiling cunt and as I drifted off to sleep from exhaustion, I was wondering how I was going to hold all that cum and his cock too, in my mouth. He let me sleep for two hours, then woke me up by rubbing his hard prick against my mouth and when I was gully awake, he told me wanted to see how good a cocksucker I was.

It was all I could do to get the head of hi prick in my mouth, so I wrapped both hands around it and started tonguing that spot under the head of his cock. He moaned really loud, his knees buckled and he came crashing down on me while filing my mouth with his hot cum, making me swallow like mad to keep from choking or drowning in hot cum. Even trying to swallow his cum, there was so much it was running down my chin and onto my tits, a feeling I really like and I thought I was going to jerk him off a lot so that he would shoot cum all over my tits. He wouldn't let me clean myself up because he like seeing me covered in his cum but he was hungry so make him something. I never let my husband talk to me like that, so when I started to protest, he said if I didn't do what he said, he was going to fuck me up the ass and the thought of that monster invading my ass, made me keep my mouth shut, I started to put on my robe but he grabbed it away from me and told me that I was to never wear clothes while in his house. I had never in my life walked around naked and at first was a little self-conscious but got used to it fast, making me wonder why I never did it before at home. He made me sit on his lap while we were eating so he could feel me up and it didn't take that long before he had two fingers buried in my pussy. That was the best lunch I ever had, he has fat fingers and he made me cum twice while we ate, giving eating lunch a new meaning as he ate my pussy too. After lunch he took pictures of me, downloaded them onto his computer, and made a screensaver out of all the pictures and for the desktop. (A/N: Lucius using a computer, weird isn't it? LOL) He used one of me sitting with his cock on my mouth and my legs spread wide open so my pussy is hanging out, my personal favorite. I was really glad he had never become friends with my husband because I knew it was going to be on his desktop for all to see that come into his house. He then said he was ready to fuck me again and to get my fucking cunt upstairs on the bed.

He then said he wanted me to run up the steps so he could watch my tits bounce and my ass shake. I was a little stunned as nobody had ever talked to me like that before, but I ran up the steps, making sure my tits were bouncing and my ass shaking. When we got into the bedroom he told me to get my fucking cunt on the bed with me legs spread open and I turned beet red but did what he said. He mounted me, rubbed his amazing cock over m pussy and them put the head into my super heated cunt, while telling me I was a good little whore. I came in buckets as nobody had ever treated me or talked to me like he did and being called a whore sent me over the edge. While he was fucking my ravished pussy he told me I was the best piece of ass he ever had and my pussy erupted like Mount St. Helens. God, I loved having this man fuck me and the whole time he was driving that glorious cock into my pussy, he was talking to me, telling me what a good cunt I was and he was going to make a great cocksucker out of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to take a late night shower and as I walked into the bathroom, I dropped me robe, exposing my C-cup breast. I turned the shower to full blast hot, steam immediately filled the room and fogged the mirrors, my body becoming hot as well. I stepped into my shower and allowed the hot water to trickle down my chest and feeling the water bead and drop from my breasts and gently teasing myself by pinching my nipples. I could feel them grow harder between my fingers, my clit firm for more. I grabbed the soap and started to gently lather my entire body, the bubbles forming on my bare skin making their way slowly down my chest and then to my tummy. It was only then when they hit the opening to my pussy that my hands could not help themselves and started to rub slow and hard on my clit.

The water and the soap made it all so slippery and so easy to slide my finger inside my wet little pussy. Working my clit with one hand and working my pussy with the other. I start to moan as my body begins to tighten up. The water suddenly changes to cold and I feel goosebumps all over, my nipples becoming harder than before. Then the water changes back to hot, a very nice tease to me breasts. I slowly start to slide finger after finger inside me and before I know it, I am practically fisting myself. Wanting more than just my fingers, I reach for the shampoo bottle and slowly start to rub the cap across my clit. Rubbing it and teasing it.

Feeling my juices with mix water, I bring my hand to taste, feeling a bit silly…I continue…letting a little of the bottle in at a time. The smooth roundness of it feels just like one of my toys and I take it. Rubbing my clit firmly and thrusting the bottle in and out of my sopping wet pussy. I let out a moan and I can hear Lucius through the door asking me if he can join me. I agreed and let him in. He removes his boxers and leaves them in the heap of clothing. Sliding behind the shower curtain, I can feel him brush against me. The water was still hot as the moment I started it.

He asks me what I was doing, with the bottle still between my pussy lips, I showed him. He is incredibly turned on, he removes the bottle and begins to suck my clit, very forcefully and then all of a sudden very gently. He slides two fingers inside my cunt and starts to rub furiously on my "G" spot. I can feel my body begin to quiver with each flick of his tongue and each trust of his fingers. I gesture for him to come back up so that I may take my juices from his lips and tongue onto my own. I taste impossibly sweet, wanting more of my own. Starting to moan I can feel his hard cock on my pelvis. Without missing a beat. He spins me around and forces me up against the shower wall. My wet breast against the cool tile, I feel his lips trail down my spine and over my ass cheeks. His hands gripping tightly to each one as they then slide to each hip. He brings my ass away from the wall and slides his tongue down the smooth crack, gently licking my hole. I moan wanting some more. He runs his tongue down the length of me, teasing my pussy and then returning to my ass. His hand comes down from my hip and he slides it around me rubbing my clit as he tongues my ass. I can hardly stand it! The faster he rubs on my clit and the harder he presses his mouth to my ass…the louder I moan. When he was done he bends me over in front of him. His hard smooth cock gliding with the water across my cheeks. My tits getting tugged by the force of gravity, dripping with water and still hard. He takes his hands adding one finger and then two to stretch me open for his cock. He slides the head of his penis between my cheeks, teasing my ass. Only then does he slide the head in…but just the head. Oh god, this sends me over the edge for I hate to be teased. I gently buck against his cock letting him know that I want all of him. He slides his cock inside my tight little ass, I moan with each inch I take. My hole stretching to fit his cock. My hands flat against the wall of the shower, my cute little tattoo staring at him in the face as he fucks my ass. My hand slides down the shower wall and down over my tits pinching my nipples. Then moving down towards my wet pussy. I begin to rub my clit and then downwards and starts to finger fucking my pussy as he is going to town on my ass. I feel a quick slap across my left cheek as he begins to ram harder and faster. I scream for more, he reaches his hands around my neck and begins to choke me...I can feel every ounce of juice flow through my pussy and running down the inside of my wet thigh.


	4. Chapter 4

He removes his hands from my throat and runs then through my hair…only to tug at it. My tits bouncing back and forth with each buck against my ass. I let him know that I am ready to suck his cock by standing up and rubbing the tip of his cock into my mouth to taste where he has just been. Tasting the precum, I only beg for more. I rub my tongue along the underside of his shaft, feeling him grow harder. My lips tighten around his head, swirling my tongue over the tip. I take more of him into my moist mouth…feeling my lips touch the base of his shaft…his balls on my chin. I begin to move back and forth, my tongue never leaving his cock.

I take one of his balls in my mouth and lap it. I remove my lips from his sack and lean in again for both. Gently tugging on the sack, I began stroking his cock. My fingers wrapped around his cock, pulling and squeezing. My mouth and tongue still busy on his balls. I can feel water begin to turn cold as my nipples harden up again and the water cascading over my firm little ass, trickling down my pussy. "Oh, Hermione, I'm cumming, don't stop!" Lucius yelled. I suck him harder and faster on his balls then moving my mouth on his cock, taking all of him. My tongue lashing at his cock and head…I feel his hands squeezing my shoulders, letting me know he was ready to blow…soon I felt hi hot cum shooting down my throat. It tastes too good I couldn't waste a drop. He finishes cumming and step out of the shower since his deed is done.

This leaves my to myself again and of course the shampoo bottle. I take the bottle in one hand and begin to once again rub my clit with the cap. Feeling the smooth round top and down to my drenched pussy. I began to push it inside me, slow at first, then faster and harder. I can't get over how great and kinky it feels. I move myself down the shower wall and onto the floor…furiously fucking myself. My hand grips the bottle and my other hand rubbing my nipples. The water was still, cold sending shiver down my spine, I began moaning louder and louder…my breath quickening. I can feel my tight pussy becoming tighter with each trust of the bottle, feeling myself on the verge of cumming. I move my right hand down and begin rubbing my clit…my hard little clit. The water beading off of my body and my juices flowing from my pussy. Then I feel myself cumming, my legs twitch with anticipation as I feel my cunt explode with juices…sweet juices that I am eager to taste. Removing the bottle and allowing my fingers to pick up the cum and bring it to my lips…pure bliss. Absolute wonderful juices.


End file.
